1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a animal production cycle programmer which permits the keeping of records for individual animals and programming treatment, care and feeding operations in connection with an animal or other subject during a set production cycle.
2. Prior Art
In the prior art various programmers have been utilized for keeping records and programming animal production on a routine basis. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,994,548 relates to a swine carousel, wherein the individual record card for each of the animals in the program is mounted in a housing which rotates relative to a fixed program carrying board. The device does not separately indicate on what particular date or month the program items occur. The assembly that rotates is relatively large and carries all of the cards for all of the animals in the program. The support for the animal cards if rotatably mounted relative to the fixed support and there is no apparent immediate direct visual clue to indicate whether or not the rotatable device has been rotated for a particular day in the cycle.
Additional devices for permitting circular filing are cited in the references included in U.S. Pat. No. 3,994,548.